


The Gods Apparently Don't Like Kaiju Either...

by ChuckStruck23



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Had to Get it Out of My Head, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/ChuckStruck23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raleigh, Mako, and Chuck find out they are Demi-gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Apparently Don't Like Kaiju Either...

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write something down. probably won't be very good. might edit and redo later. Please read anyway, let me know how to expand on it in the comments.

Raleigh found out he was a Demi-god was when his supposedly dead brother Yancy flew down from out of nowhere and landed in the Jaeger bay beside in front of him.

Yance was dressed in a white toga and converse with wings. He had an odd sort of golden glow around him and had gained a ten pack and a tan. Raleigh turned around and had himself admitted to medical, scared he had started seeing things. OR at least he would've, if an equally shocked Chuck Hansen wasn't standing beside him gaping.

"Becket, a quick question. Are we dead?" Chuck asked Raleigh "Cause I distinctly remember a Kaiju called Knifehead..."

"Pinch me" was Raleigh's only reply. 

Chuck looked at him weirdly but did as he was asked, Yancy looking on with a smirk.

"OW! Nope we are not dead. Which means...."

"...He's real?" Chuck finished for him, moth agape once more.

"And what's more, he can talk" Yancy's voice made both of them jump a second time. Yancy smiled wider. "Hi baby bro, how's life?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? I mean, you're back from the dead!" Raleigh exclaimed, closing the gap between them and hugging Yance for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, yeah, living the dream, delivering mail. I better get a move on, Poseidon gets a lit-tle grumpy if I'm late with his messages." Yancy turned to head further into the 'Dome.

"Wait up a second. Poseidon? As in 'God of the Seas' Greek God Poseidon?" Chuck asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Well yeah kid, unless you know another Poseidon." Yancy replied, looking amused at Chuck's reply.

"He lives in the Hong Kong 'Dome? Do I know him? I though he was supposed to hate leaving Atlantis?" Chuck fired back rapidly.

Yancy sighed.

"Yes he lives here. I should hope you know him, kid, I'd be bloody worried if you didn't. And yes he hates leaving Atlantis, but that's not so hard now that the Kaiju have destroyed it." He replied just as rapidly. He then continued to walk further into the 'Dome.

"Wait, Why would you be worried?" Raleigh asked and Yancy began to look uneasy.

"Because..." he began

A voice bellowed through the hanger before he could finish.

"Yancy Becket, Son of Hermes, you are late. Again!" 

Yancy winced. Raleigh, Chuck, and Mako (who had appeared out of nowhere as was her habit) immediately turned towards the voice.

Striding towards them with purposeful stride was none other than Marshall Hercules Hansen.

"Lord Poseidon" Yancy bowed low. Chuck and Raleigh's jaws hit the ground once more and Mako's eyebrows shot skywards.

"My dad is Poseidon? Impossible" Chuck spluttered "I would have known! The Drift would have shown me..."

"Only what I wanted you to know at the time" Herc finished for him with a smile and a weary sigh. He looked back to Yancy. "What is the message this time?"

"It's from Lord Zeus, my Lord, and I have been warned it is for your ears only." Yancy replied casting a glace at the three younger Rangers in their company.

"Wait up a second here!" Chuck exclaimed. "You can't just dump this on us, we deserve answers!"

"Very well, what do you want to know?" Herc/Poseidon asked tiredly.

"Are all the Greek Gods are real? Do many live on earth?" Chuck prompted

"Yes they are all real. In fact, all Jaeger pilots were either Half-Bloods or the Gods and Goddesses themselves, like everyone in the conversation" Herc/Poseidon replied. "Yes even Mako is a Half-Blood." He added when Raleigh looked her way questioning.

"So I'm...." Raleigh began.

"A son of Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods." Yancy filled in. "We have lots of brothers and sisters, as you can imagine with Dad travelling a lot he gets around." Herc/Poseidon snorts back laughter at the look on Raleigh's face.

Mako looks deep in thought.

"So because Tamsin was a pilot, she could be alive and just in Olympus! She's...." Mako spoke with such hope in her eyes.

"Actually Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Yancy supplied with a smile. "Also happens to be your mother, Mako." At Mako's questioning look and gesture to her appearance, Herc/Poseidon added to Yancy's comment.

"She has her children by sneezing or, in your case, by claiming them at birth if you remember the mythology, Mako. She took a Maiden Vow. Hence you look a lot like your father, and very little like her." He said with a smile.

"So Uncle Scott...?" Chuck asked, somewhat already knowing the answer.

"Hades" was Yancy's reply, accompanied by a shudder. "I have to deliver his mail too. Hell is not a pleasant place."

"Sasha and Aleksis?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Are actually a God and a Goddess. Sasha is Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty, believe it or not. Aleksis is Hephaestus, Her husband and God of Craftsmen, Fire, and Volcanoes." Herc/Poseidon recited."Happily back in Olympus after their 'deaths'"

"Max?" Chuck queried again.

"He's a Hell Hound. Hes a gift from your uncle, he's meant to protect you. Eats too much though." Herc/Poseidon replied with a smile

"And the Wei Tangs?" Raleigh queried.

"Sons of Ares, God of War. Good kids, those three. They're on Olympus too. Trying to teach their father how to play basketball." Yance replied with a grin and a laugh. "Hilarious to watch if you don't have anything else to..."

"We'd best get a move on Yancy, for you know as well as I that Zeus doesn't like waiting for replies to his messages" Herc/Poseidon interrupted. Thunder rumbled in agreement as he turned and started walking out of the hanger.

"Oh, and Mako, one more thing, just so you know. Stacker Pentecost is actually Zeus" Yancy told her as he followed Herc/Poseidon towards the Marshall's office.

Mako just shrugged in reply

"You're not even the slightest bit shocked?" Raleigh asked her disbelievingly.

"We fought aliens from another dimension that want to destroy our world every other day. On top of that, we've just found out we are Demi-gods, Herc is Poseidon, you dad is actually Hermes, your brother is alive and now your father's apprentice, and that I was claimed rather than being born to my mother. Compared to all that, Sensei being Zeus is nothing. Just another day in the PPDC" Mako replied calmly and then turned, walking away casually.

"How long have you known?" Chuck asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Since the day after pitfall" Mako threw back over her shoulder, and kept walking, a smile on her face as she imagined the look Chuck would be giving her right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it could have been worse........
> 
> ~ChuckStruck23~


End file.
